The reason I made this mistake
by Jenny.Techy.Max.Ride
Summary: Max left the flock and didn't want to be find. What if the flock Max one day in the park with a child. Will Fang still love her or leave them behind. Lot of Fax and Niggy. It seems a bad Summary but the story is great.
1. Intro

The Reason I Left

I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE

MPOV

It has been 2 years since I left the flock. I left the flock because I didn't want them to know what I was hiding because my little mind reader Angel could have read it and tell it to my soul mate, and first love Fang.

- Flashback Begins-

Two months, Fang and I did the thing; I started to have morning systomms. The first thing I did after I thought what may happened and I went to the nearest drug store, and brought myself 3 pregnancy test to take in case there is a possibility I could be pregnant. The flock asked if they could go flying for a while I said I need an hour alone. ''OK'' They said. So I took that pregnancy test and in half an hour I got the answer I was might looking for is a positive sign that means I am OMG that can't be... I am pregnant. What might Fang think of the baby? He said he is not going to be ready to be a dad for some another years. In 15 minutes I found a backpack to keep a credit card, some of my clothes, food and water. I left a note for the flock and flew off to another far populated city were the flock couldn't reach me. After 7 months my baby boy was born I named him after his father; Nick Kristian Ride. He was born like this, brown eyes, black hair, and he came with Fang color wings, black. I accepted the responsibility of being a mother without a dad, a bought a big house that has 6 rooms and 7 restrooms.

-End of Flashback-

''Mommy, can we please go get ice cream then go to the park?'' Kristian said tucking my shirt.

''OK Sweetie lets go for a while.''

''YAYYYY!''

We went to go change and I dress like a normal Max and Nick dressed up all like his father, Fang. Black shirt, black jeans, in his normal everyday routine. We went to go get ice cream an everything seems fine, when we went to the park something felt strange. I felt there we some eyes looking at me I turned around and I saw a same age strawberry blonde hair like Iggy and a same age black hair that looked like the guy I always loved. They were with a mocha skin girl like Nudge and a cute teen girl like Angel with her brother Gazzy. It can't be them... the Flock is looking straight at me ''Max?'' they all asked.

'' Kristian we have to go Honey'' in such a hurry.

'' Mommy my name is Nick, Kristian is my middle name''

Fang asked. '' Mommy?''

I grabbed Nick and we took off walking to the car and driving speed limit. After I thought they were gone following us we took off flying home. Without them...


	2. Chapter 2

FPOV

It has been 2 years since I saw Max beautiful face. I still remember that note Max left us that day when we went flying without her;

_Dear Fang and the flock,_

_I am sorry I had to leave in such a hurry. I wish you can forgive me one day. Don't look for me, I am not coming back. Just forget about me, say I never existed in your life. Fang, my love you are the most gorges think I ever saw, I will never forget about you my life you are my heart, I left because I will change in a matter of time and I don't want you to figure it out before you find me, if we ever do meet again. You are in charge of the flock now. DON'T LOOK FOR ME, I MEAN IT._

_-Max_

_I never stopped looking for her she is my whole life. Even though I disobeyed her, I kept on the search with my whole flock. I cried every night by the nightmares I keep finding Max leaving me. I was turning so emotional because of her._

_Today Angel wanted to walk in the park. We decided to all go because when Angel wants to do something's is because she saw something there that may happen on the future. When we were walking we saw a familiar face in an ice cream shop it looked like... MAX. We decided to follow the girl in case it was her we didn't see her face that clearly that's why we follow her. When we got to the park we all agreed it was not her because she had a child with her. I saw her turn around and with one _look at her face I knew it was her. Blond hairs, brown eyes, stubborn face all characteristics of my Max.

'' I think it is a miracle what we must have found Max!''

We all called out ''Max?''

'' Kristian we have to go Honey'' Max said in such a hurry voice. It even sounds like her.

'' Mommy my name is Nick, Kristian is my middle name'' the child name Nick responded.

I asked her. '' Mommy?''

Max got the child hand and took off walking as fast as she can.

'' Guys go back to the hotel I will call you if I have info of Max. I am going to follow them to wherever there heading. I am guessing there going back home.''

I took off running then dispatch flying to the sky trying to locate them both. Shoot, there not in the air. They must have been driving or doing something down there. Suddenly there are two small wings flying north the opposite direction not seeing me. I followed them but not too close to see. When the stopped they got in and locked the door. I was outside of there building. I have been looking for her so long I feel like I found the hidden treasure on an island. I got the courage to knock the door and wait for a response. Max opens the door happily and then that beautiful smile fades away when she saw me.

'' Max I need to talk to you, NOW!''

''I don't care Fang. Goodbye!''

She tried to close the door but it was impossible with my foot in the door leaving it opens it, till she gives up.


	3. Chapter 3

**MPOV**

There is a known on the door. I thought about the possibility that it may be the flock but there is someone I been waiting for my friend coming over.

I open the door and Fang appeared on the door with no one else. All alone. Shit I have bad luck alright. My smile faded just seeing him.

''Max I need to talk to you, NOW'' he said.

''I don't care Fang. Goodbye!''

I tried to close the door but it was impossible with Fang's foot in the door keeping it open, till he says so.

''Can I come in?'' Fang asked

''No you may not''

''Please... Why did you leave me then Max?''

''Because someone important came into my life, Fang''

''Who is it?''

''May... Baby Boy I gave birth to''

''You mean the child you were with?''

I nodded.

''Now can I come in. Ohh yeah. Who is the father?''

''Look at the kid yourself. Come in.'' He came in with his silent type attitude.

'' Nick someone want to visit you ''

After Nick said ''I'm coming'' he came in to the living room and saw Fang's face he ran to me.

**FPOV**

When I entered Max's like Mansion. It looked awesome, is Max finally taking Home Edu. Does she now cook? I went quietly as possibly in case someone else lives here, but the when we entered a huge living room I figured out Max owns the whole house. There did she get the whole money from?

'' Nick someone want to visit you '' Max said.

After Nick said ''I'm coming'' he came in to the living room and saw Fang's face he ran to her.

''Mom, who is that guy, looks just like an exact copy of Me.'' pointing at me.

'' Nick go play I will check on you later'' after he left she asked me ''There Fang you saw him, you can guess three times for the father or else you leave me and the child forever, start''

I thought very hard it could be Iggy, no can't be him or I will kill him. I did it with Max once but we forget to use protection. Shit the boy looks like me and he is how old?

''Max how old is he?''

''2 years''

Oh Shit he is mine, it has been two year since Max left! I am a dad. Daddy Fang. Max even named the baby after my real name; Nick.

'' He is mine isn't it. That's why you left huh?''

'' Yes Fang he is yours and I left because you said you weren't ready for a baby yet''

'' Not after that I wanted to hear I am becoming a dad you will make me the happiness guy in the world. And can I meet him?'' Then I kiss her with my might and I broke away.

''Yes you can, and I never stopped loving you. Nick! Can you come in here please''


	4. Chapter 4

FPOV

When I entered Max's like Mansion. It looked awesome, is Max finally taking Home Edu. Does she now cook? I went quietly as possibly in case someone else lives here, but the when we entered a huge living room I figured out Max owns the whole house. There did she get the whole money from?

'' Nick someone want to visit you '' Max said.

After Nick said ''I'm coming'' he came in to the living room and saw Fang's face he ran to her.

''Mom, who is that guy, looks just like an exact copy of Me.'' pointing at me.

'' Nick go play I will check on you later'' after he left she asked me ''There Fang you saw him, you can guess three times for the father or else you leave me and the child forever, start''

I thought very hard it could be Iggy, no can't be him or I will kill him. I did it with Max once but we forget to use protection. Shit the boy looks like me and he is how old?

''Max how old is he?''

''2 years''

Oh Shit he is mine, it has been two year since Max left! I am a dad. Daddy Fang. Max even named the baby after my real name; Nick.

'' He is mine isn't it. That's why you left huh?''

'' Yes Fang he is yours and I left because you said you weren't ready for a baby yet''

'' Not after that I wanted to hear I am becoming a dad you will make me the happiness guy in the world. And can I meet him?'' Then I kiss her with my might and I broke away.

''Yes you can, and I never stopped loving you. Nick! Can you come in here please''


	5. Chapter 5

MPOV

After Nick came running to the living room and sits on my lap I asked him:

''Nick rember the flock stories I tell you ever night. I tell you who your favorite member besides from me is?''

'' Oh that is easy it's Fang, because he dressed up really similar like me, and he is my DADDY ''

''Oh Nick introduce you're self to one of my old friends''

'' Hi my name is Nick Ride, and who are you?''

'' My name is also Nick but mostly everyone calls me Fang.''

'' DADDY?''

Fang nods his head and walks up to Nick picks him up from my lap, and plants a big kiss on his cheek, and when he came over to me and kissed me right on the mouth with Fang- like-determination. When any Kid sees this Nick said to say ''Eww''

'' Never leave me again, Max. And I never stopped looking for you and I will stay in your side forever because of this promise I wanted to do this for a long time''


	6. Chapter 6

SORRY! I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS FOR A LONG TIME! THIS IS ENOUGH FOR YOU FOR RIGHT NOW I AM UPDATING FOR 2 MORE CHAPTERS AFTER THIS "PM" IF YOU HAVE MORE SUGGESTING!

- JENNY TECHY GRACE MAX RIDE

**FPOV**

I waited a long time for this. Expressing my true feelings for Max

'' Never leave me again, Max. And I never stopped looking for you and I will stay in your side forever because of this promise I wanted to do this for a long time''

I always have a diamond ring for a long time in a black box. The day me and the flock left for a flight, we actually when to a jewelry store to buy the ring for us to go get married as soon as possible.

I got down on one knee a poured my heart out to Max. She gasped.

''Maximum Ride. You are the only one that holds the love inside of me. You are a special, beautiful, a leader, lousy cook I hope that changed and a good mother ship. Now the you have our baby I think it's time for me to do what I needed to do 2 years ago. That day when we went for a spin a got something for you (I took out the black box and opened it and a diamond ring came out). Max and Nick I love you with all my heart today and till forever. Max Ride will you marry me?''

''Yes, I will be honored to marry you Fang.''

I stand up put the diamond ring in her third finger and kissed her again.

'' Ewww''

''Let's go to the flock Mrs. Fang and then we will go visit your mom she will be so excited to see you again after 2 years.''

**MPOV**

OMG! I am getting married to the love of my life, Fang. I going to get united with the flock and see my mom again.

''Ok let's go Mr. Ride''

'' Why do we use your last name?''

''Do you even have one?''

''...''

''That's what I thought''

I, Nick, and Fang went flying to the hotel they are staying. When we got there Fang went in first and closed the Door. Oh Hell Not he didn't just lock the door and left us out of our hotel number. After 4 minutes of waiting, Fang open the door again. He led us though a he surprised me with a welcoming surprise of my mom, sister, and the whole flock saying congrats for being back. And when they saw the kid they went wild. I started to speak.

''Thanks for everything. Guys this is Nick Kristian Ride and he is Fang's son.''

All ''What Fang had a son and no one told me anything about it''

'' He is Max and my son, our son'' Fang added getting a hold of my waist.

Side conversations started to Nick and me. ''Congrats!''

''You look just like Fang''

'' Hello Nick I am Nudge'' said Nudge. ''This is Iggy, Gazzy, Angel.''

My half-sister, Ella said ''OMG did you see the ring in Max's hand!''

''Oh, yeah Sorry Guys I forgot to tell you the best news of all. Me and Mrs. Fang I mean Max are getting married soon but haven't decided the date yet.'' Fang said

''Can we help Max plan the wedding, dress, and decorations.'' Nudge asked.

''Yes, you can but a small one or else.'' I said I looked in my watch. ''I need to leave actually... everyone pack your bags, you're moving and coming to live with me. I have enough room for everyone some could share rooms. Nick will appreciate it a lot right, Nick? What to live with your family?''

''Yeah, now I have a daddy, mommy, aunt, and uncles, and a grammar. Let's go home!''

We all took a flight home even Nick wanted to fly so badly. Everyone were staring at Nick's wings like they never saw one like it, ''WOW Fang, Nicks wings just looks like yours.'' Being a proud dad he showed the biggest grin there is in his face. Proud his having his genetics being on his son everywhere, and what about me, nothing.

When we got home the rooms were set up like this:

1. Nick and Total the dog (picked him up on the way, and Nick always dreamed of having a dog sleeping with him)

2. Max and my fiancée, Fang (wanted to have a room together for personal reasons)

3. Angel

4. Iggy and Nudge (ask but have no idea why and don't want to what happens there at night)

5. Gazzy

6. Guest Room

**FPOV**

I finally get to sleep restfully with Max on my side. It was kinda weird at first when we chose where to sleep. Total came to live with us because didn't want to live with Dr. Martinez anymore. He got to sleep with Nick. I hope he doesn't say anything perverts to my kid. Iggy and Nudge wanted to share a room we let them but I wish not to know what happen after there is bedtime. Let Nudge not be pregnant and Iggy the father in a matter of months (there is Niggy but not in this fanfiction. kissing only and labor and stuff like that). Angel and Gazzy got separate rooms and I and Max got to share one. JACKPOT. $.. We both when to bed and everything seem nicely until I screw up again. We start kissing but that turn really deeply. Stupid of Me to start something stupid.

**NPOV**

Oh shit. Me and Iggy been dating secrerish and now we want a room for both of us. They even said yes. We are going to get in big trouble one of these days. I and Iggy went in to our room and we started to play striped poker and I lost big time and it turned out then we accidentally did it a whole night thing. Shit now I may have a higher possibility of being pregnant and Iggy is the father SHIT SHIT.

TWO MONTH LATER

**MPOV**

I FEEL that I may be pregnant again.

**NPOV**

I think I need to do some pregnancy test quick or else I might not know that I am pregnant. When to Max room and we had a girl's talk about puberty.

M: Ok. Sit. What do you want to know?

N: How do you know when you are pregnant?

M: Holy Shit. Nudge are you... Iggy get your ass here NOW you too Fang! I need to tell you something.

N: Max you wouldn't do this to me!

M: I don't want you to have the same mistakes I have when I had Nick. Oh yeah I may also be pregnant with a baby too, if you do not mind, I am going to tell Fang too.

N: We may have it the same day even that is so awesome, you tell Fang then I tell Iggy.

KNOCKING IN THE DOOR

M: Come in both of you

Max stands up and kisses Fang

Nudge goes to Iggy and Kisses him twice

M: Fang there is something you should know about me... I may be pregnant and you are the daddy. Second child.

F: Really. Max that is so great news another baby. Besides Nick, right. Ok. So we need to get married very soon. And why is Nudge and Iggy here?

M: Nudge it is you're turn talk to him

N: Iggy please don't get mad at me. Remember that night when we were playing that game and we did the thing. I think that I may be pregnant with you're baby inside of me.

I: I am ready for a kid, Nudge. And I want to keep it for us for symbols of our love. And I want it to be a boy. I think you will be the best mom there had ever existed.

N: It should be a girl for god's shakes. Thanks I think we should get married so we would be together forever as a couple before the baby are born. And you wouldn't ditch me for someone else.

I: If you say so...(I got down in one knee) Nudge I love you with all my heart, now with this kid on the way all I want to do is keep you both safe and own you both to be both mine. Will you, Nudge Ride marry me so we can be together forever?

N: Yes, Iggy. I will be glad to marry you! We are not using rings are we?

I: Actually, we are using rings (took out a black box with a ring that looks like the second most expensive thing the world made for her after Max's ring). Do you want it now or later?

N: Now... When did you get it?

I: Well...

-Flashback begins-

**Iggy POV**

I have been in love with Nudge since the day I heard her speak. We never started to date her!

When we went to go buy the ring for Max I thought to myself. Why don't I buy one for Nudge, or someone else in case we want to be married in the future? So I bought the next most expensive ring for Nudge. That time just never came. We mostly kiss and break up. I hated that. I tried to make Nudge jealous by going out with some girls at school and kissing them. The one girl that Nudge got jealous over me is when I dated Max younger sister, Ella and Nudge got heartbroken by me and never looked at me in the eye. I declared my love to her and asked her out in front of everyone after Max left us. That is when the fun started in our relationship.

-Flashback Ended-

N: For the weeding why don't we make it so I, Iggy, Max, and Fang get married in the same day? So in case we get labor around the same time we can be near to go together. I hope we do not get twins or triplets because it may be a little weird.

READY TO GO!

SEE YOU LATER! MAYBE IN A MIN. OR TWO

-JENNY TECHY MAX RIDE


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry there is a lot of work in my life HW is ruling over the world

Sorry for the strange Format... :( Changing it back for next Chapter

Fly on,

-Jenny Techy Grace Max Ride

**3 months later**

**MPOV**

Shit! I and Nudge are both pregnant. Today we are going both going to a nearby hospital and get and ultra-sound for the baby/babies if it's possible. Nick is very excited for it to be a boy, so he can have someone to be a leader for, just like me. We decided it is both fun to be married together, and we want our children to be born together. So we made appointments at the same time me first the Nudge, and Gazzy and Angel went to the mall with Nick and Total to buy ''stuff'' when I ask them. I am sure Iggy and Fang have something to do with it.

''Max Ride and Monique Ride go to room 9''

''Here goes nothing were in room 9 rights''

It smells lots like the school where we were staying and doing lots of experiments on. And the so called doctors look like whitecoats.

''Max Ride please lay down on the bed please and How many months are you already been pregnant?''

''5 months''

So it has started. They lifted up little of my shirt and they put something cold on my stomach. Then, they got a monitor and the top of my stomach and "1"they moved it around.

''What sex do you want the baby to be?''

''Girl'' I said

''Boy'' Fang said it proudly.

''Congrats it a boy...''

''Told you Max, you lost the bet and know I get to do whatever I w"=42819ant to you''

''Oh My God there is another head right there it's a girl''

''Are they twins. Ha-ha Fang you lost too so no one wind anything''

''There twins

, and what are those in the back?''

''Wings!.''

''Ok so you have twins want the DVD that goes with it? Ok. Monique Ride you're turn.''

N: (it feels cold like an ice touching me)

D: What gender do you want it to be...?

I: Boy.

N: Girl.

D: Do you want to know or surprises?

All: Know, so we can be prepared...

D: YOU HAVE TRIPLETS.

I: Gender? Moron.

D: Oh. There are two identical twins. Boy

And Girl. And there is another baby girl.

N: Told you there is more girls that boy

D: All those babies are going to be due on April 4, today is January 3. You're estimated to have in around same time.

F: We are getting married sooner like in a week for precautions. Oh and Ella and Angel talk to the Priest we are going to get married in the same time. Message from Angel. Sorry need to receive a call. Max stay here.

_Dear Fang,_

_Come back to the flock quick. Do not show this to Max. Were ready everyone you said is here. What did Max have, what did Nudge have._

_Angel_

Dear Angel we will be there in half an hour or sooner. Hear my mind when we are close home. Max has twins Boy girl. Nudge has triplet's one boy two girls. 

Fang

**Cliffhanger!**

**5 more Reviews for the next story to be up by...**

**Fly on,**

**Jenny Techy Grace Max Ride**


	8. Chapter 8

FPOV

Me, Angel, Iggy and Gazzy has designing this for Max and Nudge. I have a plan that Nudge will thank me for. I can't say anything too them too confidencial if I tell you. But, I trust you. So me Angel Iggy and Gassy are giving them a baby shower. All Angel's idea.

-One Hour Later

When we got back home an hour later I left them outside for a moment to she the house Angel and Gassy and Nick and Total did a wonderful job. I got 2 blindfold and went back outside and hid behind bushes and made a different voice.

" Maximum Ride, Nudge and Iggy you're surronded." I get out of there give a blindfold to Iggy with my hidden ability and we both put it on them and carry them bridal style. After carrying Max for a minute I asked her.

" What have you been eating Max rocks?"

" You lier. FANG! I am going to kill you and will not marry you in the weeding. Nudge where is she?."

" She's with Iggy and blindfolded like you and having a talking argument. Don't take it off. I will take it off for you?"

We put them down and when we got inside the house left them there and started walking but we could have seen them. Because when they see us they will lung for us as fast as they can.

" You can take it off now." When they took it off they saw us and showed us evil grins and started running toward us.

" War has begun. RUN! To the living room. "

When we got there first we hid for five seconds and Max and Nudge are trying to find the on/off switch and when they did find it we jump all of us and said.

" Congrats, Max and Nudge.! "

Max groaned loudly and I went in back of her and kissed her cheek and see moved so can kiss me right in the mouth.

" Thanks Fnick you are one good to be husband."


End file.
